


The Musician - Life is Strange AU

by Reader_as_YourName20



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bae- I mean Chloe still hot as fuck, Courtney Wagner - Freeform, F/F, I'll try my best not to write one, Kate Marsh is ALIVE!!, Max still have her power, Musics, Nathan need hugs, Nobody Dies, Surprising shits I guess, alternative universe, just randomness, mate stuff, no sad stuff, this doesn't really have a plot, time travels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_as_YourName20/pseuds/Reader_as_YourName20
Summary: It was just another fine day at Arcadia Bay, Max Caulfield had woken up but notice that Kate Marsh, her friend, wasn't doing her morning ritual which is playing her marvelous violin. Max tried not to pry and did her own routine. At the shower, she heard the gossip of Victoria Chase slave slash friends. Taylor Christensen and Courtney Wagner was talking about a new comer, a transfer student.It wasn't a surprise for almost all student of Blackwell was talking about the new comer, since it was October and it was quite unusual for someone to transfer at this time of the year, but Max wasn't much interest on the new comer since Kate had caught her full attention.Max bump with Kate at the hall and after the hell that last week had given the religious girl, Kate seem cheery, bright and had a smile that could melt you right in the heart. Sure, the girl always been that way, even at the first semester, but there was something, it didn't feel wrong, but it was there.





	1. Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Yeah you! You know what?  
> I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!
> 
> This is my first fan fiction ever!  
> LIKE THIS IS THE VERY FIRST  
> I added some new characters cause I CAN  
> That's one of the reason why i freaking love fan fiction  
> so yeh, enjoy you puddings!

**Chapter 1**

Max felt her own self being lost of thoughts. Last night was very tiring, Chloe's present is very pleasant to have around but the delinquent blue-haired girl had no break, she’s very playful and bring Max outside her comfort zone, which she found very exhausting to do. Max love Chloe very much, full of honesty, no doubt to that feeling and Chloe feel the same way, that's why when they finally had the chance to talk last week, the past days was a carpool of emotions. Chloe was hurt at first by Max lack of communication but Max proved herself to Chloe, shown her that she want their friendship to grow and stay strong.

It felt like just like yesterday when they bump each other at the girl's toilet, Max was having another day of Victoria Chase, the Queen of Blackwell, (as everybody else have stated - including herself) nagging about her fashion style and likes for Selfies. Max just wanted some time alone so she decided that the bathroom would be a start yet she encounter a rather devilish girl that was smoking at one of the stall. It took a minute, being eye to eye with the girl (who seem to be very handsome, which for a moment brought Max to the conclusion that her maybe a boy) before realizing that it was in fact, her best friend, Chloe Price.

The two quickly catch up, talked about things and told stories. All that lead them two at the Lighthouse in the few days, where Chloe have confessed her love for the photographer. Chloe couldn't believe that Max actually can reverse time at first but it was proven that Max really does can travel in time. It was where Max had saved Chloe when she was stuck at the rail truck, and when Max told Chloe what was on her pocket while they ate their breakfast at the Two Whales.

Max stretches her (quite petite) body. She yawn and study her surrounding, she then gaze upon the clock on her bedside table, 7:02 am, it reads. Huh, Kate should be awake by now and should be playing her violin at this time, Max thought as a small frown made its way on her face. These brought worries to Max as her mind begin to race and tells many possibilities.

Oh, I hope Victoria isn't on her beast mode and decides to rant it on Kate.

Standing up, Max headed and open the door, studying the quiet hall. She then let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her eyes then set themselves on Kate Marsh doorstep. Max wanted to know if Kate was alright but the thought of the little girl still asleep because of exhaustion stops Max from stepping outside her room. I'll just talk to her later and see if there something really is bothering her.

With no further due, Max closes the door and head towards her lovely plant, Lisa. She watered her, like she does every morning, and talked to her a little (talking helps them grow, right?), saying that her date with Chloe had gone well and quite romantic of Chloe to bring her some flowers that evening. They had movies but it end with them fighting the war of pillows being slap to their faces. Yet, with a little bonus, they headed to the beach and just listen to the wave as they hold each other close.

There was something that did keep Max thinking last night. While her and Chloe rest in the sand of the shore, she heard such wonderful and lurking sound. A voice was singing, but it seem Max could only hear it by Chloe stating that she heard nothing that moment. Max thought maybe it was just the wind, whispering things into her ears but she heard it loud and clear.

 

_"The time has finally come,_

_for us to find each other where the sun rises,_

_moon falling into the shore and with time by our side."_

The voice sang it just so gentle and Max is 100 percent sure that she saw a small light flashed on her eyes as she stare at the night sky. Maybe it was just a star on the corner of her eyes, but still, Max saw a figure standing above the lighthouse that light. A human, surely it is but the light then flash and it was gone with the light just like that. Chloe saw that too but believed that it was just a star or some sort. Max tried not to over think it but she just hope that it was 'just nothing' as Chloe stated it.

She sigh and look through the window, the sun have rise just right and quickly, in instinct, Max grab her Polaroid Camera and set to aim for a perfect shot of the view. It was no special sight but somehow, Max was fascinated with the sun, the town and the whole view. Max then shook the film patiently and was surprise with the result. The sunlight dim just perfectly, the orange theme shade the seen figures just so right. The ocean blue combine with the orange was surprisingly good. Max can already tell that this day would be good.

Max then head towards the bathroom and took her shower like she always do. Some people got into some other stall a moment or two after she occupied one of the stall. As she shampoos her hair, Max then hears two familiar voices that entered the room. Taylor and Courtney, Victoria's slave (/friends?) step in, talking with no care at all of whoever was in the room with them.

"Victoria's is so not gonna like the new comer." Courtney voice was the first thing Max heard, and just by having the two of them near Max was already bringing aches around Max's head. Oh, I hope they wouldn't find me here. Max plead in her head, the two girls is Victoria's companions after all, and knowing that Victoria seem to have such hatred towards Max (which is still a mystery of why is that even happening to both of them), they would despise her just like the queen herself.

"Wait, how is that?" Taylor then response, her voice define that she’s clueless on the topic.

"I heard that old bold Wells talking to little miss religious girl yesterday at the hall."

"Oh yeah, what the hell are they talking about?"

Courtney then hums and begins talking again. "Wells was talking how proud he was to have the girl to finally attend Blackwell and that he wanted to have Kate escort the transfer student herself."

"What?" Taylor said. "When did 'escorting new people' been a thing? Victoria wouldn't like to hear this."

In just a snap of a finger, the two then changed the subject and talked about other things. Max didn't paid attention anymore as the news of a transfer student roams in her thoughts. She found it very unusual to have a new comer at this time of the year, but hey, everybody had their own time. So it's gonna be a girl too, Max thoughts as she hopes that the new comer wouldn’t be another one of these people that would bother her, she’s content of having just one Victoria Chase in her life.

Wait, is that why Kate didn't play her violin this morning? She must have woken up much earlier and made sure that she'll meet the transfer student. It wouldn't be a surprise for Kate to do that, she takes everything and do her assign jobs with responsibilities. That's why the teachers prefer to have her as an assistant than any other student.

 Soon enough, the two left the bathroom, and with Max patiently waiting for them to do so, followed behind a few moments later. She steps inside my room with no disturbance, thankfully. Then open my phone and saw messages from Chloe.

**Chloe: m0rnin’ maximus**

**Chloe: ya wak ur nah?**

**Chloe: MAAAXXX**

**Chloe: come on mad Max! tex meh**

**Chloe: Im lonely w/o u**

Chuckling, Max types back a message while shaking her head with a little amusement.

**Max: Morning to u 2 Che** **:) sorry, I was taking a shower**

**Chloe: FINALLY!! and no emojis!**

**Chloe: w8 u tok 1 w/o meh?**

**Max: Yeah, like I would let you in with me, anyways**

**Chloe: Darling, you wound me**

**Chloe: b thre a sec though, got some juice**

The conversation seem to end there, knowing Max didn’t bother to text back and just put some clothes on before Chloe get into the room. She wore her usual pants and shirt that letter ‘Jane’ with a doe on the side and layered it with a hoodie. Chloe, who never bother to think of anyone’s privacy, burst through the doorsteps, which isn’t much a surprise anymore for Max. Chloe had her signature grin, it screams _‘yeah, I’mma be the one to fuck with you’_ but it was mostly just Chloe being… well Chloe.

“Mornin’ Maxipad!”

Chloe was wearing her natural black-obsession clothes and her boots. She wore her beanie that covers half of her delinquent blue-hair once again, all of these screams the name ‘punk’ which is very bashful, but not like Max mind that.

She smelled cigarettes on her clothes again, nothing seems to be new on Chloe but it does make Max wonder what made her so giddy in the morning. “So, about the transfer student…” Of course Chloe would already know, she always been updated by her skaters friend every now and then.

“I think I saw her at the boys’ dorm…” Well, that’s weird; a girl at the boys’ dorm building, maybe the new comer would be like Chloe (which could be a bad idea), Max thought. “She came out of Nathan’s room and just smile at me when she saw me eyeing her suspiciously.”

“Really…?” Max said a little surprise of the news.

“Yep, she seems kind of nice though, she didn’t give me vibes too. And I kinda follow her and saw her meet up with Kate at the entrance and I’m pretty much sure that the cutest thing I ever seen.” Chloe said, sitting at Max’s bed. Max gone quiet for a bit as she takes a look at the window, just thinking about the new comer.

The very first thing she saw was Warren, once again stalking Max as he tries to hide behind the building. Max sigh again but then decided to start the day and hope it would end without her using her power. It wasn’t like it would cause any consequences, but Max, having it just last week, felt like she needed to be careful and non-reckless with it.

_Can’t wait to meet you, transfer._

Was what Max thought before exiting her room only to head towards her classes with Chloe on her side.


	2. Kate's Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate just can't believe it but she's excited
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The song doesn't belong to me, the credit goes to the proper owner! This is only use for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter 2**

Kate lies down her bed with only one thing on her mind; she couldn’t stop thinking about it since the afternoon. After all that happen to her last week, the exhaustion, the sleepless night and hours wasted in prayers and all that gone against her, Kate herself couldn’t believe it but it was finally here, _she’s finally here._

She remembers her childhood, the days she bond with a certain girl whose hazel eyes always looked so fierce yet it was so gentle, full of passion and God, her smile had marked themselves permanently in her head. Angel Blackwood, it was her name and it was the one who always been in Kate’s prayers to God.

It’s been ages, years of their bond dimming, almost to fade in the darkness that waits to shallow her. Angel, she was Kate’s angel. That day, they meet at the playground at the Church which her family goes to have their daily mass.

Kate had no one to talk to for her mother and father had their chat with the Pastors and other ‘friends’ they knew so she was left alone. Her parents advice her to social a bit since Kate have always been so shy to talk to others, except the girl who was hiding away under the slide.

She remembers seeing an angel under the dark themed cloth, the other children called her a cry baby, even the adults tried not to get too close to her and that made Kate curious about the girl. She too, never spoken to the girl, Kate only sees her in each mass she had, alone and by herself and always the first one to leave after the mass has end.

Angel wasn’t a very quiet girl; her voice was orotund, strong and did not shatter a word. She was quite direct about any topic but she only speaks only if spoken to, like that one time when Kate’s father talked to her at that time when she had a chance to sit next to the girl. Kate remembers shaking in nervous with sweat in both hand, the girl’s presence was strong and everyone gaze could never ignore it

That day, they hide under the slide and talked and talked as if they were friends before they eye each other for the first time. Angel was mysterious with such piercing amber eyes, a very reserved girl at first but when Kate had kept their bond until at the age of 10, Angel had grown more close to her, told her anything that runs into her head and won’t even have a doubt that Kate would judge her.

Kate was happy to have Angel by her side while her family had their chaos. Angel was truly an angel to Kate, she was send from above for Kate to keep, and that’s what she thought as her young self believe in the vow they exchange, the promise to never leave each other. But their friendship bend when Angel’s father had brought her to New York to continue her studies which brought the two to let go and live without the other one by their side.

Kate was broken hearted, she felt so lost, even if their friendship only last a year, she felt so dear towards the girl and with her gone, Kate felt as if the world had come to an end. Kate tried not to over think the situation and be positive. They send each other letters but as the time flew by, the letters takes so long to arrive, until it doesn’t anymore.

Until then, Kate stood alone and done her responsibilities as a Christian girl. She kept her title as a ‘good girl’ as her parents want her to be and believe them in anyways.

After her talked with Principal Wells yesterday, her mind have been racing so fast, her thoughts were scattered around but it focus on a single thing. She remembers how Principal Wells had talked to her yesterday and the conversation repeats themselves in her head.

 _“Marsh, can I have a word?”_ Wells said, approaching the girl.

 _“O-of course, Principal Wells.”_ Kate replied.

_“I actually wanted to ask for a favor, if that’s alright.”_

_“It depends to the favor..."_

_“Well you see, Blackwell will be having another student that will transfer tomorrow. She’s from New York and said that she wanted to go here as a student before she proceed as a college student. She’s very known as a musician, a very intelligent musician and I’m very proud to know such intellectual student to have interest here at Blackwell and since this school present students passions not only for intelligent but for art, as well, I welcome her when I had a talked to her over the phone. But, returning in the favor, I would like for you to escort her around the campus, only if you would like to.”_

_“O-of course, I would love to.”_ Kate said, _“But, can I ask her name, though? I wouldn’t want to miss it when I meet her.”_

_“She introduced herself as Angel Blackwood and she stated that she’ll be arriving at 7:00 tomorrow. Thank you, Kate. I do appreciate you doing this for the school.”_

Kate nod and Wells politely dismiss her. Kate repeats the name in her head and when she arrives at last subject, which is photography, she just sat down into her seat and become paralyze as she set her eyes into the window. _Angel Blackwood…_

Her name echoes into her head and her mouth hanged as she realize who the name belong to. A smile crosses her face as her eyes stay still, watching the nature outside as the teacher begin her lessons. Kate wasn’t listening a bit while her lips stay curved in a smile. She feel giddy, almost as if she was about to jump into the high sky and yells happily.

After all these years, she could finally see her again. The girl whose amber eyes light up the world, the girl with such bright smile and mysterious personality, and the girl who she was given a chance to be friends with. Her angel, Angel Blackwood is coming to Blackwell.

Kate couldn’t sleep, excitement accompany her through the night with her thought still running with getting tired. Kate understood Angel’s lack of communication. She was never the one to keep up with the pace of life; Angel had hard time holding on with something or someone for too long, like she did with her mother.

Kate was there, when Angel broke down while talking to her mother. Angel’s mother was disappointed with her that night since Angel did promise to send her mother letters or tried to Skype so they still could communicate even though her mother and father was divorce for good. Angel tried her best though but she knew she couldn’t keep up.

She was just so mysterious that Kate had to figure out things on her own. Angel had the habit to suddenly appear out of nowhere and disappear in thin air without Kate looking. Kate remember that time when she had ran away from home, tears in her eyes as she rest on the field of green while the sky shone in the dark with the use of moonlight.

She was crying so hard only because her mother accuses her for kissing a boy she doesn’t even know, her mother called her ‘unholy’ and (the very painful name that her _own_ mother had said to her) a ‘whore’ in front of her father. As her father tried to reason with his wife, they didn’t notice Kate gone.

But, as she sob in tears, a sound of melody not so far from her had her looking up and study her surroundings. She spots her angel resting at a boulder not so far from her with a guitar on her hand. She plays the guitar as her eyes locked with Kate.

 

_“You with the sad eyes don’t be discouraged._

_Oh, I realize,_

_It’s hard to take courage in a world full of people._

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you can make you feel so small.”_

 

Angel keep playing the guitar as she walked towards Kate, the hood of her jacket rest on her head, hiding away some part of her face. Kate kept still, her age rest upon the girl who seem to be glowing, even in the dark. Angel smiled and rest next to Kate into the ground. The grass was touching the skin of her legs since she was only wearing a short but she paid no mind and focus on the crying girl.

 

 _“Show me a smile then._  
_Don't be unhappy,_  
_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing._  
_This world makes you crazy,_  
_And you've taken all you can bear._  
_Just, call me up,_  
_'Cause I will always be there.”_

Hearing her sings makes Kate feel so safe and forget why her tears were falling in the first place. Angel had that power over her and she doesn’t even know that. Kate just feel indulged on the girl’s presence and feel embrace by her voice. Angel’s voice was magical and just so calm, gentle and while she sings those words, Kate feels them deeply into her soul.

 

 _“And I see your true colors_  
_shining through._  
_I see your true colors,_  
_And that's why I love you.”_

Kate reaches out to touch Angel’s face, and in surprise she leans into the touch. With a smile, Kate tag away the hood that hideaway Angel’s face and what surprise her more is that Angel didn’t confront her, telling her not to do it like she always tells Kate. Angel’s black hair was cut in a pixie that made her look so boyish, but it just made Angel’s pale skin shone in the dark. Sometimes, Kate finds herself hesitating when touching her, in a fear that she’ll destroy the beauty she sees before her.

Right now, Kate was just paralyzed as Angel’s gaze rest upon her made her feel that feeling again, s _afe and sound._ That night, Angel had taken care of her, brought her home and stayed until Kate fall asleep in her arm. And she could be dang if she didn’t say it was the best night of her life.

Kate manage to drift to sleep, she found herself in a peaceful pace by just thinking of a certain someone but her rest end quite fast. Her alarm booms alerting her conscious. She sit up fast, making her head be light headed for a minute. _I should probably never do that again,_ Kate thought, holding her forehead with her palm.

As her sight came back, she reaches for her alarm and turns it off. It was only 6 am in the morning but it wasn’t like she’s used to waking up at this hour of the day. She usually wakes up at 7 though since she wanted to take up rest as much as she could but today was different.

Without further due, Kate stood up and gets herself ready for a shower.  Thankfully, the student on the dorm was still asleep and she’s pretty much the only one awake if Brooke herself didn’t stay up all night again watching movies from Warren’s USB.

After her shower, she dresses in her usual cloth and does her usual hairstyle as well, it was more comfortable in these clothes, and maybe it was because she grows up wearing the same kind but Kate could move freely into them so she never complains.

And to be honest, if she were to pick between these clothes that screams ‘ _Yes, I’m religious so back off or I’ll pray for you till you don’t_ ’ and Victoria’s expensive cashmere sweaters that just tells everyone ‘ _Bitch_ (forgive her for such French word), _I’m rich and you can stare all you want cause you aren’t getting some’_ in first glance, she’ll definitely pick hers. She took a peek at the clock at her bedside table, 6:37 am.

She sigh and head outside until the arrival of the new comer. She couldn’t help it, in each take she takes, her smile just grew wide and her heart beats in the pace she never felt before. She can’t remember the last time she felt this excited.


	3. Angel in Blackwell

**Chapter 3**

I took a deep breath as the air caress my hair. The trees were dancing with the air as the music booms from Nathan’s radio. Nathan Prescott, I’ve heard what been going here at Blackwell, all seem to include his name. Of course, it was no surprise since his father almost owns the town. But I’m not really impressed with what I’m hearing from the people here about him, but still, it’s no surprise.

Nathan wanted to be the one to pick me up, saying he missed me and he wanted to see me as soon as possible. I can’t believe I didn’t get a picture of his face when he saw me for the first time in years, but no worries; he was still wearing the same smile.

I was no photographer, never have I been really good at capturing pictures but I like to take one once in a while. The cars top was down, my request, since I wanted to feel the wind as we made our way towards Blackwell. _Perfect,_ I thought grabbing my phone and focus the lens towards the boy who was driving the car.

As I snap the photo, his gaze looks up to mine and a frown made his way towards his face. “Did you just---“

“Ah, ah, eyes on the road.”  I stop him mid-way. I chuckle a little as I admire my shot, ignoring his glare. He groans but went back to focusing on the road. “Hey Nate,” I called out to him and he just hum as a respond. His right hand reaches out into the radio, lowering the volume.

“What’s up?”

“How’s everything here?” I ask him. I look away from my phone into him, seeing him hesitating. “I’ve heard rumors around here, mind to confirm some?”

I watch the movement of his face, seeing him clench his jaw and the grip of his hand on the wheel tighten. “I—“He started but end up being speechless. His eyes begin to wonder around, still focusing the road, but he’s trying to avoid my own.

I sigh, putting my phone away. The music was still own, but not really bothering the woods anymore. “You’re doing drugs again, aren’t you?”

“But I---“

“I’m not gonna repeat what happen last time, Nathan.” I snap. “If you want to continue doing those shit, just make sure I’m not around.”

 _Last time_ …

Last time wasn’t something I wanna remember. It was back in New York, he and I meet at some party that his friends had. It was a birthday party, a very luxury one, but my father had some business with his buddies which made him invited as well. Being the only child, he wanted me to come with.

 I didn’t want to but he is the boss, and whatever the boss wants, he gets. That was when I meet Nathan; he looked so dead back then beside his father.  I went to talk to him, at first he pushes me away but I just keep coming back. He finally open up to me a month later, he and I talk over the phone but that time, we were face to face. He talk to me, cried and we become friends ever since then.

He and I stop meeting up since he’s father decided to throw his son here at this town. We kept our communication since he never stop calling. One time, he came to visit, it was nice of him, but the day ends with us fighting.

I found out his real deal on coming back to New York, drugs and alcohol. He must have learned how to party and do these things here at Blackwell. I was so pissed off and snap at him like a mother disciplining his son and he cried.

Him crying become my weakness, I admit that. I hate seeing him cry knowing he doesn’t do this in front anyone. I feel special when with him knowing I know things that no one knows, even his parents. He promise to stop and I believed him.

This was not how I’m starting my day here. I’m not here to for Nathan after all.

“I’m sorry…” He started, snapping me away from my thoughts.

I look at him and sigh. “You promised…”

“I know, I know, it’s just… Dad is just being an asshole! He’s making me go to therapy like I’m mentally ill or something and my own mother treat me like shit! My own sister left me alone when I needed her the most and you weren’t here. I tried, I really did but I just---“

He stops his rambling when he felt my hand resting with his. He look at my hand and back to me. “I’m here now; doing those things won’t do good, so please. Try again.”

He then returns his gaze back into the road and nod. His hand was shaking and his expression tells he was trying not to cry. I chuckle. _His doing it again,_ I thought. He sure hates to cry, I remember him making me promise not to tell anyone about him crying all the sudden.

We then quiet down, my hand still with him as he takes the wheel. I took glances at him, seeing him smiling again. This image brought me to let a relief sigh out; I didn’t come here to fight after all. I then begin to hear a familiar tone and my eyes quickly look at the radio.

I frown and raise the volume. My eyes widen for a bit, shock to hear my own voice on the radio.

_“You're dripping like a saturated sunlight_

_You're spilling like an overflowing sink_

_You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece_

_And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink”_

 

I look at him, seeing him smiling shyly. “You kept it?” I said, recalling the tape I gave him before he left New York to come here.

“Well, yeah. You gave it to me, after all. And I kinda like the song…”

 

_“Everything is blue_

_His pills, his hands, his jeans_

_And now I'm covered in the colors_

_Pulled apart at the seams_

_And it's blue”_

 

I chuckle. I made this cover for him since the song literary defines him. He used to wear blue jersey back then; one time caught him wearing blue jeans too. He wasn’t really taking pills back then, but this year he started to take one since his therapist did recommend it to Sean, and him being such a _good_ father he is, brought Nathan the pills. I couldn’t help but sing along with the song.

 

_“Everything is grey_

_Her hair, her smoke, her dreams_

_And now she's so devoid of color_

_She don't know what it means”_

This part was for me, back then when I dyed my hair grey just for the fun of it. The color was still in my hair since I let my hair grow longer. I like how it looks now so I didn’t want to cut it off. Nathan just jams out with me, singing some of the verses.

It’s funny how things go by so quick, especially for me. After all, I control my own time.

“And here we are!” Nathan happily announced as he parked his car.

I look at the building; the place shouts “Art” in every part. I was amazed to be honest; I didn’t expect the place to look like this. I was a big fan of art or any ways to show creativity and the fact that this place didn’t care about academic grades was just a big score.

I wasn’t suppose to go here, I should be at England, already in collage but I ask my father, being such a good father he is, when I asks to experience high school before skipping, he said yes. So, I talked to Mr. Marsh and ask for his daughter, he then told me that she goes here now and she wasn’t with them.

Thankfully, I didn’t have to speak with Mrs. Marsh, because I didn’t want her lecturing me about things I don’t really get. “Wow, this place is neat.”

“It’s okay, I guess.” Nathan said as he takes my luggage out of his trunk. I was early; it’s only been 6:15 in the morning, and yes I was surprise too to find him awake at this hour. I turn to look at the rising sun, it look so beautiful here.

I may have judge to quick; maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

Since I still have no info of which room I would be taking, Nathan brought my luggage into his dorm. The room was so Nathan, no surprise.  Beside his door was a board that state “The Prescott rules this town” which was so Nathan too. Inside his room, I spot a poster of a tied woman and there’s a black and white photos on the bed.

Nathan’s DVD collection reflects mine since we had the same interest on movies. And weirdly, he has a cross. _Did Nathan finally discover Jesus?_ It was funny to think of but I know Nathan wasn’t like that; he’s likely the son of a devil after all. Pretty sure he stole it from someone.

“Umm, Nate, why is there a broken lamp in your room?”

“Y-yeah about that, I just broke it yesterday but I was gonna get a new one today anyway so never mind that.” Nathan said, sitting down into his bed. _He did carry my luggage on his own. Argh, such a gentleman._

I did offer him a help but he just snatch my hand away. Yes, everyone, even this bastard here could be kind. He wanted to carry my guitar as well, but I said no since I wasn’t really used on letting other people touching it anyway.

Shrugging, I continue to roam around the room.  At his deck, I spot something. “Holy shit, Nathan what the hell?” I yelled out grabbing the object.

Nathan quickly emerges from his bed since he was lying down. “What?” He asks.”What is it?”

“You have a fucking Monochrome camera!” I said, turning around to face him while holding the camera. He groans and rolls his eyes. He stood up and took the camera away as I inspect it.

“Don’t touch it, it cause fucking six grand.” He places the camera back into his deck as I roll my eyes playfully.

“Right, almost forgot who I was talking to.” I said. Nathan comes back to his position, but this time, he start to fall asleep. He did stay up all night, probably excited to see me, which is touching so I let him sleep on his own.

I look at the time, almost 7. Remembering that the Principal could be waiting for me on the entrance, I grab a scarf and wore it. I took a peek on my reflection on the small mirror I had in my luggage.  Making sure to leave Nathan a note, I then step outside.

As I close the door, I notice a blue haired girl on the hall. She seems headed my way but stop when she spots me. She’s handsomely cool, “Rebellious” just scream with her looks. She frowns and looks at the door and me.

_Okay…_

I put up a smile, not really knowing the reason of her frown. “Hi…?”

When she heard me speak, she shot her eyes back to me and focus. She tilt her head for a bit, looking a little… lost? Maybe, I don’t get her expression. “Umm… Is there something I can help you with?”

“N-no.” And just like that she storms out.

Huh, that’s weird… But wait, what’s a girl doing in the boys’ dorm anyway? “Yeah, like me.”

_Chloe…_

_Price…_

_Chloe Price…_

A voice whispered in my ears. Not really in my ears, more like in my head.

Oh, she must be Maxine’s friend then, she looks scarier face to face, and she did look so vulnerable in my dreams though. Well, like you always say, strong in the outside, softie on the inside.

_She’s there…_

_She’s waiting._

With no further due, I made my way outside the boys’ dorm and made my way towards the entrance of the school where the voice instructed me to go. The wind was playing around as the sun continues to rise into the sky. I miss dancing with the wind but for now, I have a girl to meet with.

As I exit the dorm, I quickly spot the girl I’m looking for. Her dirty blond was tied up, which I recognize since it was the same photo that Mr. Marsh had sent me. She was talking to a group of girls. I first spot the pixie blond hair girl.

_Chase…_

_Victoria Chase…_

Ah, she’s Nathan buddy here at Blackwell. The Queen of Blackwell and the vice-president of Vortex Club, of course, she was the one who been bullying my Katie ever since the first day. I feel anger towards the blond girl, but kept my posture still and watch from afar.

Victoria Chase, yes I admit. Beauty would be the one to define her. She’s stern, could be a bitch – _as Nathan has said she could_ – and sadly, she’s controlled by her family’s name.

Victoria had some girls behind her who I assume as her friends. The other long blond haired girl could be Taylor and the other one could be the one and only Courtney. Sigh, high school drama. I saw Kate tremble, but even from here, I could feel that Victoria had no attention of hurting the little girl.

I shook my head, amused. I begin my journey towards the girls and with the time on my hand, I said, “Stop.”

Everything stood still; the birds have stayed to their spot in the air, the wind stop moving. I made my way behind Kate. “Move.” It was merely a whisper but the wind heard my wishes. Time continues to pass and standing behind Kate was surely giving me the access of hearing whatever they were saying. “It’s quite pathetic that you’re letting Wells order you around.” Courtney said as Taylor and Victoria chuckle.

“Now, now, at least she’s a good girl.”

I warp my arms around Kate, scaring her but she wasn’t able to flinch away as I made sure she stays in place. I was taller than Kate which let me rest my head into her shoulder. I witness Victoria’s eyes widen, same goes to the two girls her back. I chuckle and smile at Victoria knowingly. She open her month but gone speechless.

 _Well isn’t she a cutie. I like her already._ “Now, excuse us ladies, I have steal Kate away from the spotlight.” I said and wink at the queen herself before tagging Kate away from the trio. I head inside the building and enter the girl’s bathroom.

The voice said I could be private with my Katie here so I just followed the direction. Closing the door, I turn to face the girl whose face was written in shock. She looks up to me, her month open and closes. At the moment I feel so calm, secured under her hazel eyes.

“Hey Katie…”

 

 

 

 


End file.
